


Some Assembly Required

by Stennerd



Series: Buddie Week 2020 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck and chris are adorable, Buddie Week 2020, Domestic Fluff, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, the three of them together are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stennerd/pseuds/Stennerd
Summary: September 20th - Day 1: Buddie + “Oh no…he’s cute.” + fluff - Buck offers to help Eddie with putting a flatpack dresser together, he gets distracted, how could he not when Christopher Diaz is in the house! Eddie has a realisation.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931380
Comments: 8
Kudos: 180





	Some Assembly Required

It was one of their days off and Buck had come over to help him put together a new dresser for Christopher, one that had easy glide tracks to replace his current one that had outworn its use and had unruly drawers. He was grateful for Buck’s offer to help him with assembly because it was going to need two sets of hands to put together.

Eddie had left him in the living room, puzzling over the instructions while he went to the kitchen to fix them some coffee, he knew he was going to need it from the looks of how many parts came spilling out of the box.

Returning to the living room bearing two steaming mugs, he’s surprised to find Buck missing, the instruction sheet laying abandoned where he’d been sitting. It doesn’t take him long to figure out where the man had absconded to if he had to guess from the faint sound of the voices coming from the direction of Christopher’s room.

Moving down the hallway, Eddie comes to a stop at the partially closed door, planning on calling out Buck of giving up so easily on drawers when he spots the two of them sitting on the floor completely engrossed in what they were doing.

Pieces of the Lego firetruck that Buck had bought for Christopher’s birthday strewn around them. Faces lit up as Buck gently directs Christopher to the right pieces without taking the find away from him.

**“Oh no… he’s cute.”** Is all he can think, seeing Buck sitting there, giving his son his undivided attention as he holds down a part of the truck to keep it stable for Chris to add the next piece.

That thought, though, was not something that he considered to even be in his realm of possibilities, that he could he even begin to imagine that he would have feelings for his colleague who, which didn’t escape his notice, was also a _man_ , a development that has never crossed his path before.

And yet somehow it also didn’t feel quite so strange, not when his internal crisis is over the one guy who had managed to worm his way into his life, into his family as if he was always meant to be there.

Who would have thought he would catch feelings over such a trivial moment? And yet, in a way, it made complete sense. Having feelings for a person he spends most of his time with; a person who loves spending time with his son as much as he does; someone who doesn’t see his son’s illness as a limitation and looks to find the best ways to accommodate his wants and ambitions.

It's not easy to find someone who easily takes all this in their stride without so much as blinking. But somehow Buck did. He had always understood that Christopher was Eddie’s number one priority and was more than willing to not just be friends with Eddie but with Christopher too. Eddie could see that clear as day that Buck loved Christopher, probably as much as he did, and he can’t stop his heart from fluttering at that thought.

He wonders what Buck would think about his internal monologue as he reconciles with his self-realisation, maybe one day he’ll bring it up. Right now though, it’s time to break up their personal Lego party, because they really should get this dresser done if they want to have time to make some brownies before dinnertime. 

“Buck!” he exclaims dramatically, hip checking the door to swing wide open, “I can’t believe it! I turn my back for one second and you choose my son over me. My best friend.”

Buck has the audacity to look sheepish, but completely unable to keep the grim from his face. “I’m sorry Eds, Chris had the better offer.”

“Oh, I see how it is. Guess I’m just going to have to build this dresser _and_ make those brownies all by myself while you two have fun with your Legos.”

Buck gasps, “Not the brownies!” He turns to Christopher conspiratorially, speaking in a stage whisper, “What do you say bud, we help your Dad with his project and then keep him out of the kitchen, so he doesn’t ruin the last box of brownie mix.”

“Yeah! Let’s do it.”

And that’s how the rest of their day went. He and Buck put the pieces together while Christopher read them the instructions and would give them the small parts they needed when the instructions called for them, the three of them working like a well-oiled machine.

When they were finished with that, they moved onto the brownies, except this time it was Christopher’s time to shine, with Buck and Eddie being his assistants. Eddie was limited to offering the items listed on the box and turning on the oven, while Buck helped with the assembly.

As they worked, Eddie couldn’t help but find himself once again watching the two of them working together, Buck providing the necessary assistance, but allowing Chris to take the lead on their project.

Yep, there’s no denying that he’s feeling some kind of affection for Buck, time will only tell where that will take them in the future, but for the time being, he’s content with Buck just being in his life as his best friend who’s always happy to make time for them, and that’s all he needs.


End file.
